In a few isolated instance, researchers have found that synthetic peptides act as suitable immunogens to provide protection against viruses. In order to function in this manner, a peptide must be coupled to a carrier protein in order that it remain in the host long enough for an immune response to develop. We are trying to improve the current peptide-carrier protein conjugation strategy by developing vaccines composed of peptide polymers. Theoretically, a high molecular weight polymer of a peptide should be immunogenic whereas the peptide monomer may or may not. Such vaccines of highly defined chemical composition may be specific for a certain pathogen, without the side effects that often occur upon using the peptide-carrier protein approach. New methods of conjugation and methods to evaluate the conjugation are being developed. Such methods will be useful in the quality control of peptide polymers and are needed to check the reproducibility of the syntheses.